


The Adventure of the Mysterious Flowers

by Arwyn, HereEatThisKitten



Series: The Adventures of Lego Fraser and Lego Ray [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, Flowers, Fluff, LEGO!, M/M, Mystery, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereEatThisKitten/pseuds/HereEatThisKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers start mysteriously appearing in the cabin. Where could they have come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 13 chapters, 5 coda

[ ](http://imgur.com/3nerMrY)

 

_Hmm, I’ll have to speak with Ray about the ecological burden of hothouse flowers this time of year. Still,_ and here he picks the bouquet up, registering moss and snow along with the subtle perfume of Viola wittrockiana, _it’s a very sweet gesture._


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://imgur.com/F5TOeBb)

 

_Huh! What’re the flowers for? Did I forget a day, anniversary or something? Man, I’m gonna be in the dog house for sure. Wait, no, he’s not Stella, he wouldn’t. No way am I just gonna ask. I’ll figure it out. Heh, those better not be pansies, the freak._

He went to find a jar or something for the flowers (beer bottle? Nah, gotta be classier – right, the champagne bottle from New Year’s!), dancing and singing under his breath. [_“Every time I see your face…”_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2673575)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://imgur.com/LojunQT)

Ray’s trying to feel annoyed, he really is. Fraser’s getting more than a bit ridiculous here. It’s completely unrelated that he can’t erase the smile off his face. Gotta be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad LEGO joke. Apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://imgur.com/S0yWrqV)

 

 _Hydrangea macrophylla, Dendranthema grandiflorum, Symphyotrichum cordifolium… Well, really. This is quite excessive. Some of those volumes are irreplaceable, and placing plant material in proximity to such treasures is simply irresponsible._  He’d never heard his grandmother so angry as the time he’d brought flowers into the library, not even when Triple Square McIver drew pornographic pictures in the margins of  _The Myth of Sisyphus and Other Essays_. 

“Damp is a book’s worst enemy, Benton. It breeds mold, destruction, and degeneracy. Never bring anything organic into a library." 

"But Grandmother, aren’t we–" 

"Yes, exactly. People are the worst things that can happen to books. Minimize exhalation!”

Perhaps he’d tone down Grandmother Martha’s flowers-and-books speech somewhat, but really, sentiment was no excuse for faineance. He’d have to speak with Ray.

Soon.

After he moved the flowers to a more appropriate location, of course. And perhaps after discovering the cause of Ray’s sudden botanic expressiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://imgur.com/sevhou7)

 

“Ray, I’ve been meaning to talk with you about–”

“Hey Frase, the flowers are sweet and all but–”

“Excuse me?”

“What – what??”


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://imgur.com/U8LsP4z)   


“Fraser, I know you put the flowers up. Admit it. Just admit it!”

“I most certainly will not, and I resent you taking this prank to such an extreme, and might I add ecologically disastrous, level.”

“Ecologically – are you for real? A few dozen flowers – which you bought –”

“I did no such thing.”

“–hardly are gonna melt the ice caps overnight, buddy. And what the hell are we doing out here at the zombie garden anyway?”

“Ray, I must ask you to show more respect for the deceased (even if they so rarely show any back). And we’re here to make  _some_ use of the excess you refuse to admit you are responsible for.”


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://imgur.com/0ssCLG9)

 

“Wait–where did the rest of the flowers go? Did something happen to Old Man Jenkins?”

“Not to my knowledge, Ray. Mr Jenkins is usually here by now every week to refresh the flowers. But if he’s not here, then the previous week’s still should be.”

“Something ain’t right, Frase.”

“I’m forced to concur.”


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://imgur.com/LalPhgC)

 

“Sergeant Fraser here. 

"No, Constable, I was just leaving, at my usual time, and will arrive there, at the usual time, and so there’s no need to check in on me, although of course I will note the diligence in your file.

"Yes, with a commendation, Constable Beaufort. Was that all, Constable?  
  
"Ah, well, perhaps you should have led with that information. A theft report is urgent and requires immediate attention. I’ll attend there directly.”


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://imgur.com/nKsHJAV)

 

“No one saw the purported thief, Ms Dixon?”

“Evangelina, please, Ben. You know you and Ray never have to stand on formalities  _here_. We don’t have a camera – we’ve never needed one before – and no one here saw anything. We’ve had a small uptick in casual theft, recently, out of the front display cases, you know – we usually write those off as marketing, honestly – but when I came back from lunch, the entire display was just _gone_.”

“I see. Ah, do you happen to have the total loss amount?”

“We’re missing about $4500 in merchandise. I don’t know what we’re going to  _do_ , Ben.”

If Evangelina notices Fraser’s hand grip the pen a little more tightly at that, she doesn’t let on.

“Is that retail or wholesale? I only ask because insurance – you are appropriately insured, of course? – will reimburse you for the wholesale value of the loss.”

“Oh. Well, no, that’s retail. God, I’ll have to go look at the books, figure all this out. I’m so glad you’re here to help.”

“Of course, ma'am. Evangelina. I’ll send Constable Beaufort over to help with the inventory and insurance forms – I’ve only known one man more enthusiastic about paperwork – and I’ll check in on you as soon as we know more.”


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZbOvlWH)

 

“Yeah, hey Amy, is Fraser there?

"Oh for the love of – fine,  _Constable Lindsay_ , is  _Sergeant Fraser_  of the RCMP there, you know the guy, he’s your  _superior officer_  and the man I’m fu–

"Well, could you give him the phone?  _Please!_  Thanks.

"Fraser! Thank god. Okay, so I, uh, guess I was wrong about the, the flowers and their origins, ‘cause I know you’re off at work and no one’s been here, but y'know, this sort of thing never happened before you, flowers never just appeared spontaneously before I met you. 

"Yeah I’m saying it’s your fault, this kinda thing is always your fault somehow.

"Look, just get your Mountie ass home, okay? I’m starting to get the creeps over here.

"What, no, I did not just say I feel better when you’re – would you just come home and deal with this??

"Yeah, you too. Freak.”


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](http://imgur.com/oAQ2TAj)

 

“Ray? …Oh dear.”


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://imgur.com/dwikzDY)

 

“Dief! DIEF!”

“I think he slipped out back, Fraser.”

“Diefenbaker! Get back here right now!”

“What’s that he’s covered in?”

“Pollen, Ray. You’re looking at the thief of not only the town’s memorial flowers and Mr Jenkins’ hard work, but also the entire contents of My Fair Lilac. No, not another word from you, Diefenbaker! Roll yourself off and get back inside. You’ve half scared Ray to death–”

“Hey! What, no–”

“–and the damage you’ve done to the town’s flower economy–

”–I mean yeah okay I was kinda disconcerted there for a bit–“

”–is simply inexcusable.“

”–but I wasn’t scared, I mean, I’m a cop from Chicago, takes more than some mutt-bitten flowers to scare me.“

"Of course, Ray.”

“I mean it, Frase, don’t go saying things like that, how’m I supposed to maintain my *bam bam* street cred if you go around saying things like I’m scared of some stupid flowers?”

“Understood, Ray. My apologies.”

“‘My apologies’, like he doesn’t think I know what that means, that means 'Shut up, Ray’ in Mountie is what.”

“Ray?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Shut up, Ray.”


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZDHUvZA)

 

“So the mutt just wanted to make a romantical Valentine’s experience for us?”

“Apparently so, Ray. He says he was just trying to make sure you, especially, felt welcome and appreciated here in Canada, and to let us know, emphatically, that he’s glad the, ah, pack has decided to stay together.”

“And you’re buying this??”

“Well, he is a romantic at heart. And pack stability is very important to wolves. I’m glad to see him demonstrating appropriate lupine instincts, if in such, well, unusual ways.”

“Huh. You know what I think?”

“Rarely, Ray.”

“Hardee hah hah. I think  _you’re_ the romantic here, Frase. I think you’re letting him off light ‘cause you just swoon thinking about me staying here. I think you’re, uh, sublimating, and using Dief as an excuse for your own uh unconscious and unexpressed sentiment.”  
  
“…I don’t know where to begin to correct the fallacious statements in that assertion.”

“What’s that in American, Fraser?”

“I’m hardly letting Dief off 'lightly’, he’s only begun to apologize much less make amends for his criminality and do you really think I don’t express my… feelings… toward you?”

“Well, there’s expressing, and there’s  _expressing_ , Fraser, and you, you do not so much  _express_.”

“I… oh.”

“What–oh hey, Frase, I was just, I should just shut up is what, I mean, this, what we got, it’s enough, it’s more than enough. I don’t need flowers or any of that from you, I mean, you’re the Mountie and the freak, and your freakish florist wolf does plenty of that. I think the territories couldn’t survive if you started in on it too.”

“Hmm. I thank you for your reassurance, Ray, though I suspect its veracity. Still, it’s a moot point at the moment – My Fair Lilac being completely out of stock until the next supply run or harvest cycle, unless we manage to salvage some from this mess.”

“How much was the damage there, anyway?”

“Well, she’ll be able to file for insurance reimbursement for a significant portion of the loss, but – I believe Constable Beaufort reported that the remainder was likely around $2300.”

“TWO THOUSAND–!!”

“Indeed.”

“…how much do wolf skins go for these days?”

“Not enough. Alas.”

“Damn.”

“Woof!”

“Who asked you?”

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Heh, same to yo-mmphmmmm…”

“*happy whine*”


	14. Coda 1

[ ](http://imgur.com/tDAfGtu)

 

Ray does not so much enjoy the cleaning up parts of his housemates’ freakish ways. 


	15. Coda 2

[ ](http://imgur.com/MSfDqYZ)

 

“Here’s the rest of what we were able to salvage, Ms–I’m sorry, Evangelina. And I believe Dief has something he wished to give you directly. Oh, it’s not one of your stock, no – he picked this out himself.”


	16. Coda 3

[ ](http://imgur.com/3Tuweyv)

 

“You! What you want?”

“Hello Mr Jenkins! We were just coming to–”  
  
“Don’t you  _Mister Jenkins_  me, Moun-tie. Nothing you say come to any good, except whatever dark magic you wove to keep this fine animal attach to you.”

“Well, yes, about that: Diefenbaker here was coming to apologize to you for last week’s incident with the theft of the cemetery’s flowe–”

“Fah! Like the dead care from flowers. Flowers are for the living! And the living do not come here, except the wolf and that nice young man I keep telling, I tell him ‘you can do better than that Moun-tie’ but does he listen? Fah! No one listen to Jenkins. No one care about Jenkins! Even this bottle do not care, it broken, and leave me alone and parched.”

“I see. That would be distressing. I’ll see to it that Diefenbaker brings you a replacement in partial recompense for your troubles.”

“Troubles! Like you’d know from troubles. Give the wolf to bring me one that work! This one don’t work and don’t work, and then I open it, PAM!, and it become empty.”

“Perhaps I’ll ask if Ray would care to accompany Diefenbaker, then. He’s quite skilled at, ah, fixing such things.”

“You see that he does. Nice wolf, good wolf, you like the pretty flowers, yes? Yes, Jenkins put them out for you, you come back soon and help make them more pretty, yes? Yes. Now where was that shovel, it is time for Mrs Bartniki’s manicure, eh?”


	17. Coda 4

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZeVu7i6)

 

“Are you sure this is all you want, Ben?”

“Yes, just the one Evangelina.”

“They say there’s no such thing as too many flowers, you know! …oh. Yeah, I guess you might think differently now. Well, good luck with it in any case.”

“Thank you kindly.”


	18. Coda 5

[ ](http://imgur.com/CyG4RRT)

 

“Fraser, what–?”  
  
“I’m glad you’re here, Ray. Very, very glad.”


End file.
